Information management applications provide users with effective and convenient ways to communicate with others and manage their information. Examples of information management applications include but are not limited to email applications and calendar applications. Some information management applications integrate these various types of applications by way of modules, such as email, calendar, contact, and task modules, although each type of application or functionality may also be provided in a stand-alone manner Microsoft® Outlook® is one example of an information management application.
While many information management applications are provided as locally installed and executed applications, many can be experienced in a wide variety of ways. For example, some information management applications are available as web-based applications that are experienced through a browser application, as mobile applications customized for mobile environment, or even as a mobile web-based application generally developed for a mobile browser experience. In addition, information management applications can be experienced on a wide variety of computing devices, such as desktop, laptop, or tablet computers, mobile phones, gaming systems, Internet appliances, or any other physical or virtual computing system, variation, or combination thereof.
Among many other features, most information management applications include draft features that store draft items started but not yet completed by a user. For example, a user may begin email, but not send it. The draft email can be saved in a drafts folder, to which the user may return at a later time to complete or delete drafts. Some applications provide an indication within a conversation view of an inbox that a particular email has a draft reply associated with it.
Another feature related to calendar modules involves reminding users of upcoming or past due events scheduled on behalf of a user. For example, upon navigating to a view of a calendar module, the user may be notified of various scheduled events by way of a window or other view within which the scheduled events are presented.
Overview
Provided herein are systems, methods, and software for facilitating draft reminders. In at least one implementation, a primary view of an information management application is rendered. In various scenarios the primary view may include primary items, such as emails, events, tasks, or other types of items. When a reminder view is invoked, draft items are identified to include in the reminder view. The reminder view is then rendered in an overlaid manner with respect to the primary view and includes the draft items.
This Overview is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Technical Disclosure. It should be understood that this Overview is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter.